Elisa Maza
Elisa Maza is one of the main characters of Gargoyles. She is a Detective for the New York City Police Department and is an ally of the Manhattan Clan. She is also the main love interest of Goliath. Background Elisa is the oldest child of the Maza family being the oldest daughter of Peter and Diane and the older sister of Derek and Beth. Being a police officer runs in the family as their father was a police detective and sometime in her life both Elisa and Derek followed in their father's footsteps. ''Gargoyles'' Season One Season Two Season Three Relationships Goliath Goliath is the leader of the Manhatten Clan and is Elisa's main love interest. Elisa and Goliath first met each other shortly after Goliath and his clan were awakened from their curse. Goliath saved Elisa's life when she began investigating David Xantos and upon seeing Goliath for the first time, she became shocked and frightened, leading her to fall off the Xantos building. Thankfully Goliath saved her life and once returning to the castle, they began to properly introduced themselves. Goliath and Elisa soon begin to learn more about each other and venture away into the city the next night to learn more and Elisa begins to help Goliath and the Clan to adjust to life in the modern world. Elisa soon becomes an ally and an honorary member of the Manhatten Clan. Elisa and Goliath continue to grow closer to each other, developing a strong bond and eventually they both begin to develop romantic feelings for each other. Throughout the series, Goliath and Elisa begin to fall deeply in love. They grow to become extremely protective of one another whenever they are in danger. Elisa protects Goliath whenever he is turned to stone during the day and Goliath always saves Elisa whenever she is in any danger whatsoever. However, they face difficulty in Goliath's former mate, Demona. She becomes jealous of the growing romantic relationship between Goliath and Elisa and has made several attempts to kill her. However, aside from Demona, Goliath and Elisa don't confess their feelings as while both are afraid to admit how they feel, they don't know if a relationship between them will work due to their different species. While they both attempt to hide their true feelings, everyone soon becomes aware of how they feel about each other and eventually Elisa and Goliath come to realize themselves their feelings are mutual, but again don't act on them, still wondering if they could ever truly be together. Eventually, Goliath and Elisa are finally forced to confront their love for each other during the second season finale. Goliath becomes jealous of Elisa's new partner Jason and quickly realizes Elisa is developing an attraction to him. He secretly witnesses the pair sharing a kiss and overhears Elisa speaking of their relationship, but admits that despite their love for each other, a relationship could never work. Goliath becomes heartbroken and when he encounters Jason, their rivalry and hatred escalates when Elisa is caught in the crossfire and is supposedly killed. Goliath is devastated and mourns the loss of Elisa and he and the rest of the Clan prepare to avenge her death. However, Elisa survives and reunites with Goliath. Eventually once the event regarding the hunters has ended, Goliath and Elisa come to realize from the incident that despite the different in species, they care for each other too deeply. Finally overcoming one of their biggest issues towards their relationship, Elisa and Goliath at long last finally confess their romantic feelings for each other and share their first kiss and finally become a couple. Jason Canmore In the three part second season finale, Elisa is forced to temporarily partner with Jason Canmore. While originally Elisa was against the partnership she immediately changed her mind upon meeting him. Elisa was attracted to him and they quickly formed a partnership and displayed good skills of working together. While they had only known each other for a short time, they quickly developed romantic feelings for each other. When they went to Elisa's apartment, the feelings they shared intensified and they shared a kiss. However, Elisa broke off the kiss and admitted that she is also in love with someone else, but reveals the relationship would never work. Unknown to Elisa, Goliath secretly watched the pair outside her apartment window and became jealous. Gallery Season 1 Elisa & Goliath S1E3.png Elisa & Goliath S1E3 (1).png Elisa & Goliath S1E3 (2).png Elisa & Goliath S1E3 (3).png Elisa & Goliath S1E3 (4).png Elisa & Goliath S1E3 (5).png Elisa & Goliath S1E3 (6).png Season 2 Goliath & Elisa S2E7.png Goliath & Elisa S2E7 (1).png Goliath & Elisa S2E7 (2).jpg Goliath & Elisa S2E7 (3).png Goliath & Elisa S2E7 (4).png Goliath & Elisa S2E7 (5).png Goliath & Elisa S2E7 (6).png Goliath & Elisa S2E7 (7).png Goliath & Elisa S2E7 (8).png Goliath & Elisa S2E25 (1).png Goliath & Elisa S2E25 (2).png Goliath & Elisa S2E25 (3).png Goliath & Elisa S2E25 (4).png Goliath & Elisa S2E52 (1).png Goliath & Elisa S2E52 (2).png Goliath & Elisa S2E52 (3).png Goliath & Elisa S2E52 (4).png Goliath & Elisa S2E52 (5).png Goliath & Elisa First Kiss S2E52.png Goliath & Elisa S2E52 (6).png Goliath & Elisa S2E52 (7).png Goliath & Elisa S2E52 (8).png Season 3 Elisa & Goliath S3E1 (1).jpg Elisa & Goliath S3E1 (2).jpg Elisa & Goliath S3E1 (3).jpg Elisa & Goliath S3E1 (4).jpg Elisa & Goliath S3E1 (5).jpg Elisa & Goliath S3E1 (6).jpg Elisa & Goliath S3E1 (7).jpg Elisa & Goliath S3E1 (8).jpg Elisa & Goliath S3E1 (9).jpg Elisa & Goliath S3E1 (10).jpg Elisa & Goliath S3E1 (11).jpg Elisa & Goliath S3E1 (12).jpg Elisa & Goliath S3E1 (13).jpg Elisa & Goliath S3E1 (14).jpg Elisa & Goliath S3E1 (15).jpg Goliath & Elisa S3E12 (1).jpg Goliath & Elisa S3E12 (2).jpg Goliath & Elisa S3E12 (3).jpg Goliath & Elisa S3E12 (4).jpg Goliath & Elisa S3E12 (5).jpg Goliath & Elisa.jpg Goliath & Elisa S3E13 (1).jpg Goliath & Elisa S3E13 (2).jpg Goliath & Elisa S3E13 (3).jpg Goliath & Elisa S3E13 (4).jpg Trivia *Fans consider Goliath and Elisa's relationship similar to Beauty and the Beast. *Elisa has dressed as two iconic Disney Princesses, Belle and Jasmine. External Links *Elisa Maza - Disney Wikia *Elisa Maza - Gargoyles Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Law Enforcers Category:Humans Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Gargoyles Love Interests Category:Driving Force Category:Villain's Crush Category:Possible Romance